Fears Introduced
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: This is about the O'Connell's adopted child. I know it isn't real but I felt that I had to create a sister for Alex. ^_^ I hope you like!
1. Coming Home & Nightmares

No, I don't own anything from the Mummy yada yada. Katherine is the O'Connell's adopted daughter. We need some sibling to annoy Alex, right? ^_^  
  
  
  
"Katherine! Have you finished gathering your clothes? You are going to   
miss your plane!" Ms. Heyen called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes! I'll be out in a moment!" Katherine grabbed her suitcase and ran   
down the hall to the kitchen.   
  
It had been only three years since Katherine had arrived in New York to   
stay with her aunt. The purpose was to keep her out of trouble since she had   
always had gotten into fights at her school. She had changed a lot over those   
years, but sometimes her sassy attitude would come back, and she would have   
to defend her dignity. With her belongings in hand, she and her aunt walked   
out the door. After driving for a few minutes, Ms. Heyen looked down at   
Katherine, "You've grown into quite the lady."   
  
Katherine blushed silently, and looked out the window. People walked by in a   
hurry, and she thought to herself. "They never take time to stop and look at   
the surroundings."   
  
Ms. Heyen knew that Katherine was going to miss America, so she tried to   
make her feel better. "Just think, in a few hours you will be home in your   
own room, sleeping in your own bed."   
  
"And fighting with my little brother. Sounds like fun." Katherine smiled   
sweetly, pulling one of her pigtails.   
  
Katherine's hair was mid-neck length, and a medium brown. There was never   
a day when she did not wear pigtails. It was her trademark. Her eyes were a   
light hazel, and she was quite tall for a ten-year-old. Her favorite thing to   
wear was a white shirt, black jeans, and her new white and blue tennis shoes.   
She was even wearing it today, just like what she was wearing the day she   
left London.   
  
They pulled up to the airport and Ms. Heyen led Katherine inside. Mature   
as Katherine was, she couldn't find her way around such a large airport. They   
made their way to Gate 34K. People were just starting to board, and Ms. Heyen   
gave Katherine a quick kiss on the forehead. "Say hello to your mother and   
father for me. I'll miss you. Come see me again."   
  
"Goodbye, Aunt Bethany!" Katherine waved and walked down the hallway that   
led to the plane.   
  
Sitting down after a short walk through the aisle, Katherine sighed with   
relief. She picked up her backpack that lay next to her legs and opened it,   
removing a novel to read. After a few minutes, the plane took off to London,   
England. Katherine did not do much reading, for she had gotten bored with it.   
She closed the book and fell asleep rather quickly, dreaming of when she   
arrived home.   
  
  
"I don't understand why she has to come home! We were doing just fine   
without her!" Alex moaned from the back seat of the car.   
  
Evy looked back at her young son and gave him a stern look. "Don't talk   
that way about your sister. It's very rude."   
  
Rick only chuckled and continued driving. Evy hit him playfully and Alex   
rolled his eyes. "Parents..."   
  
They parked in front of the small airport and got out, anxious to see   
Katherine. They went to the gate and Alex sat next to the window, watching   
for the plane to arrive in. Alex mumbled to himself, "I hope she hasn't   
turned into an attention hog."   
  
  
The plane landed softly, but the bump awoke Katherine. She raised her   
head and saw the wet landing street. She knew that she was home- London. The   
plane came to a stop and she rose from her seat, putting on her backpack. Her   
suitcase was small, so she was allowed to carry it on the aircraft. Picking   
it up into her arms, Katherine followed the crowd of people out of the   
airplane. She looked around for her parents, slightly forgetting what they   
looked like. Rick and Evy looked up and they both smiled. "It's her..." Evy   
whispered and jumped up, running to her daughter and embracing her.   
  
Katherine was slightly shocked, but she remembered quickly. Rick came   
behind them and hugged onto Katherine as well. Alex stayed back, watching and   
looking very jealous. Katherine could feel his cold stare and glanced at him.   
"Hey shrimp, getting shorter again?"   
  
Alex scoffed. "Hahaha! I see you haven't changed."   
  
Katherine gave him a 'you know I'm right' look and escaped her parents'   
hug. "It's great to see you again. I can't wait to get home."   
  
Rick flicked Katherine's pigtails, "I see your excited. Alright, let's   
go." He set his daughter down.   
  
  
It had only been twenty minutes, and they were already home. Katherine   
hadn't even gotten halfway through telling about the time in New York. They   
parked their car outside the door and everyone got out of the car. As Evy,   
Katherine and Rick walked inside the house, with Alex walking behind. They   
sat down in the parlor, and Katherine continued to ramble on. Evy smiled and   
sipped her tea, hearing about how well she had been doing in the school.   
"I've had straight A's for the past eight quarters!"   
  
The clocked chimed ten times, and Rick stood up, stretching. "Its bedtime   
kids, come on."   
  
Alex and Katherine both groaned, and Evy scooped up Alex in her arms.   
"Now, now."   
  
Rick put Katherine on his shoulders and the four walked up the staircase.   
Evy took Alex into his bedroom, and Rick brought Katherine into hers. The   
room was clean and slightly empty, since Katherine had brought most of her   
favorite things to America. Rick gently lay his daughter down on the soft bed   
and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you, Kat. It wasn't the same."   
"I'm home now... And I'm real glad. Goodnight, Dad." Katherine whispered   
and closed her eyes.   
  
Rick left the room and shut the door. Turning to Evy, who had just left   
Alex's room, smiled. "She's tired. We'd better let her sleep for a while."   
Evy nodded and kissed her husband and the two walked down the hallway to   
their own bedroom.   
  
  
Hours later into the night, Katherine could not stay in one position for   
two minutes. She was moaning lightly, and a dream kept haunting her.   
  
She was running across the desert, trying to keep up with their family. Suddenly, a   
large wave of sand swept around her and she screamed. Rick, Evy, and Alex   
stared up at her with blank faces, and the scene changed. Katherine was   
falling for a few moments... Then she slammed into a table of millions of   
knives. A face of a man, who looked like a demon laughed as the blood clouded   
over...  
  
Katherine woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Almost instantly,   
her parents were in the bedroom. Evy hugged her sobbing daughter tightly.   
"Kat, what's the matter?"   
  
Rick's eyebrows raised and he kneeled down. "Did you have a nightmare?"   
  
Katherine couldn't think of any excuse about screaming, but she didn't   
want to say that she was afraid. However, she told her parents the whole   
dream, including the demonic face cackling at her death. Rick and Evy looked   
at each other, quite concerned. After taking a few minutes to calm Katherine,   
Alex stepped in the bedroom. It was obvious he was listening from the   
outside, and decided that no matter how much she was annoying, he should help   
comfort his sister. "Hey Alex. Do you want to stay in here for a little   
while? Your mother and I need to talk." Rick looked at Alex, almost giving   
him a pleading look.   
  
Alex nodded solemnly and sat in the rocking chair next to her desk. Evy   
and Rick looked at the two siblings and smiled for a moment before leaving.   
Once the parents had left, Alex looked over at Katherine. "You don't know how   
real your dream sounds, sis. I had to go through something like that a few   
months ago."   
  
"Dad wrote me a letter about the whole thing. I know." Katherine muttered.   
  
"Oh..." Alex said, "So I guess you don't feel crazy."   
  
Katherine giggled and flung a teddy bear at Alex. Grinning, Alex dove at   
Katherine and the two wrestled each other. It was the first time in three   
years when they were bonding. 


	2. Katherine is Kidnapped

Moving as silent as the gentle winds, the reincarnation of Anuk-Su-Namun slipped into the O'Connell mansion. She had known only a few days earlier that the Staff of Osiris was still in the hands of the famous archeologists. Meela planned to get it back so that Imhotep would soon be alive once more. There was a legend that she had read about... That the staff has mystical powers and could be controlled by one person and one person only. If Imhotep had the staff, the world would be under his mercy and Meela would again be with her true love. She still loved him deeply and this way no one could stop them. Not even Richard O'Connell.  
  
The mansion was dark, except for the dim lamps that were lit in case anyone in the family was to go through the house in the middle of the night. Meela sneered at the night of this perfect home, picking up a small family portrait. Her eyes narrowed with disgust and she smashed the frame, tossing it to the floor. "Now, to find the staff."  
  
It was almost like a maze to Meela... the home was so huge and full of many Egyptian finds. In fact, it almost seemed impossible to her. But her devotion for Imhotep made her continue searching the house. She growled in irritation at all the "useless" artifacts that was lying around... but no scepter!   
  
Opening her eyes from her light doze, Katherine sat up in bed because she thought she had heard something downstairs. Yelling for her parents was not a good idea because whatever was down there would run if it heard anyone else awake. Katherine took it upon herself to see what it was. Creeping out of her bedroom, she looked out into the parlor from the stairs, not able to see anything. Slowly, she moved down the stairs to get a better look. Maybe it had been her imagination...  
  
Meela glared at the child in front of her who was looking down into the sitting room. So much for going unnoticed... However, a hostage could be useful to her needs. Thrusting her hand forward, she grabbed Katherine swiftly and covered the girl's mouth before she could scream. "Well... I've caught a mouse, haven't I?"  
  
Eyes wide with fear, Katherine tried to scream but the Egyptian stranger stifled it. Meela smirked and whispered in Katherine's ear, "I have many asps that would love to meet you, my little rodent."  
  
Katherine was no fool. She knew the connection between mice and snakes... This was the worst possible position for her to be in. All Meela did was laugh slightly and remove her hand from the child's mouth. Just as she expected, Katherine screamed loudly. "MUM! DADDY!"  
  
Rick and Evy sat up in bed, startled by their daughter's scream. Looking at each other for a moment, the two scrambled out of bed. Before leaving the bedroom, Rick grabbed a handgun and ran down the hall. He and Evy found Meela holding their oldest child with a small knife to her neck. "What a pleasant surprise, O'Connell..."  
  
"Let go of my daughter, now!" Rick demanded, pointing his gun at Meela.  
  
Meela only smiled calmly, pressing the blade to Katherine's neck. Alex came running out of his bedroom and stopped short when he saw Meela... and his sister. Evy grabbed her son protectively. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're daughter's life will be spared..." Meela growled slightly, "As long as you give me the Staff of Osiris."  
  
Rick put his finger on the trigger and Meela pressed the blade on Katherine's neck, a hint of blood running down it. Having no choice, Rick sighed in defeat. "Evy, get the staff."  
  
"But Rick..." Evy began.  
  
Rick cut her off. "We have no other choice."  
  
Evy brought her son behind Rick before disappearing quickly down the hall to retrieve the staff. While she was gone, Meela and Rick never took their eyes off each other. Katherine trembled, wishing to be back in New York rather than here of all places. Soon, Evy returned, gripping the staff. "Now let her go..."  
  
"Give me the staff first." Meela ordered.  
  
Rick and Evy looked at each other for a moment before Rick nodded to his wife. "Go ahead."  
  
Lightly, Evy tossed the staff to Meela and it landed at the woman's feet. Meela smiled evilly and threw the blade at the hanging chandelier. It began to loosen and dropped down toward Rick, Evy and Alex.  
  
"Move!" Rick knocked his family aside before it shattered onto the floor.   
  
By the time, he had gotten up, Rick found that Meela was escaping out the front door with his daughter in her arms. He screamed in rage, sprinting down the stairs and going after the two. Meela threw Katherine into the back seat of the car harshly before climbing in the driver's side. The impact on Katherine's head from hitting the door on the other side of the car had knocked her unconscious while Meela began driving away. All this time, Rick was chasing after them as fast as he could, determined not to loose his daughter. Although he tried with all his might, he just couldn't keep up with the car and fell onto the street, halfway crying. "Not again!" 


End file.
